Wolfie
Wolfie is a werewolf, a student of the Scare School and one of the Casper's closest friends. Appearance Most of his body is covered with fur, has prominent ears and yellow eyes (with black iris). Also he has a pair of big fangs. He wears tratered green shirt and purple pants, tied with rope and has black claws in his fingers. In the animated film he looks different, his fur seems to be longer and wears a red shirt, only seemed to have a tusk, unlike the series. Personality Most of the time, Wolfie is just like a puppy; he likes to fetch, chase his tail and can't resist bones. But every full moon, he goes berserk and has to eat in the corner of the cafeteria for the other students' safety; when this happens he grows several times his original size and he becomes very strong, very fast, and out of control and ferociously vicious. Wolfie likes to be the School's Dj, he was the Dj in the episodes "my fair harpy" and in "the last dance". Abilities *'Lycanthropy':As a werewolf, Wolfie does show some abilities, but doesn't show much of it. **'Lunar Empowerment':When Wolfie is under a full moon, he grows 15 times his original size. ***'Berserk':While under the full moon, Wolfie becomes out of control and ferociously vicious. ***'Enhanced Strength & Speed':Also, he becomes very strong and fast while under the influence of the full moon. Role in the series Sometimes (mostly in season 2), Wolfie serves as a background characters, but several episodes feature him in a larger role. He once conducted an experiment in efforts to capture and harness moonlight when the moon was full, but it caused an energy surge that caused everyone in the school to act the opposite of how they normally would. Wolfie turned savage while Thatch turned nice, and Mickey and Monaco both turned smart. Casper, Thatch, Mickey and Monico had to find a way to reverse the effect without getting eaten by Wolfie. Wolfie once walked a mile in another's shoes when he turned into a human ("fleshie") and was banished from the school. Unfortunately, Alder & Dash plotted to turn him to stone, fearing he may reveal the secrets of Scare School to the humans. Luckily, Casper discovered that Wolfie turned into a fleshie because he became too relaxed (ironcially, via by luaghing at fleshie-jokes), and by making Wolfie angry, he could become a Werewolf again. And Thatch, while insulting and scaring some other humans, got Wolfie angry after he had learned more about humans, and angrily stood up for them, bringing him back to his werewolf self, and he was allowed back in the school. In the 2nd season episode "Our Boy Wolfie", the little werewolf had another dose of the fleshie life. While trying to hunt down Wolfie on one of his full-moon rampages, Casper's human friend, Jimmy, promised to help (while wearing a werewolf-costume). After bumping into his mail box, Jimmy stumbled past the window where his parents saw him, and then he howled in pain. Casper, Mantha, Ra, and Jimmy ran away as fast as they could so they wouldn't be seen, and by the time they left; Wolfie was in front of Jimmy's house, right when his parents open the door. With the clouds covering the full moon, Wolfie returned to his normal state, but Jimmy's parents thinks he IS Jimmy. Thinking that "Jimmy" was turned this way due to his dad' monster hunting job: his parents argee to love their "son" in his condtition. Wolfie ended up living in a pampered life, getting chocolate milk and playing video games, and pretty much decided to never return to Scare School and just replace Jimmy in his house all together. Unable to just have Jimmy appear to prove that Wolfie is lying without risking his life to his dad, Casper and his friends try to just switch the two, except all their plans failed, until Casper tricked Wolfie into doing the "fun" stuff on a school night: like doing homework, chores, and getting a bath; which horrorifed Wolfie so much he ran out, letting Jimmy taking his rightful place with his family. Wolfie's Relationships Casper, Ra and Mantha are Wolfie's best friends, although he doesn't hang out with them too often. Wolfie occasionally tags along with Casper, Mantha and Ra on their adventures. Trivia *Wolfie said he is allergic to fur, but he is covered with it. *Wolfie appears as a NPC (non playable character) in the videogame Casper's Scare school Classroom Cappers, but with his appearance from the animated movie. *Wolfie has a favorite bone that is very precious to him. * Despite being a popular character in the first season, In second season wolfie is just a background character (exept for "our boy wolfie) and he is not in casper's company anymore. Quotes -"I'm not a puppy! I'm a werewolf! - wolfie in issue #1. -"I am a werewolf and you can't catch me"- Wolfie; Jimmy Bradley: Creature Catcher - "*growls* You betcha I'm savage!" - Wolfie; Monster Movie. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-02-03-00h55m49s30.jpg Lobito1.1.jpg Wolfie.png|Wolfie and Casper. Hadear.jpg|Mantha and Wolfie Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h52m05s87.jpg|Scared Wolfie, Mantha and Ra. vlcsnap-2012-12-02-23h20m58s173.jpg|Sleeping Wolfie. FullmonWolfie.jpg|Wolfie under the full moon. RebeccaGrahamWolfie.png|Jimmy's parents mistake Wolfie for their son vlcsnap-2013-02-27-21h24m05s67.png|Wolfie in the episode "our boy wolfie" Snap7.jpg|Wolfie as he appears in the comics. (issue #2) wolfie comic.jpg|Casper and Wolfie in the issue #2. Snap8.jpg|"I am not a puppy" Category:Characters Category:Scare School students Category:Male Creatures Category:Males Category:Creatures